Stands, such as for example, stands for use in supporting an artificial Christmas tree, flags, or banners are well known. Typically, such stands have multiple legs and require assembly for use. Additionally, because of the multiple components, pole stands require considerable space for storage when not in use.
A need has thus arisen for a compact pole stand requiring minimal assembly. Additionally, a need has arisen for a pole stand that folds to a configuration that is flat and compact for storage.